Teacher, Teacher
by OokamiHybrid
Summary: Written for the TDKRmeme. Bane is Talia's adoptive father, Blake is her nosy teacher, Selena is her one true frenemy, and dayum. Bruce Wayne looks good.


"You're late." He wheezes when he hears her creeping through the halls. His back is to her as he faces the counter, slicing carrots into thin, even pieces. She falls still behind him, nothing but his wheezing voice and the steady clack of a knife on wood filling their kitchen.

"I'm sorry." Her apology is sincere, as it always is. He peers over his shoulder at the young girl – she's but twelve, as of last month, still his darling baby – and can see a bruise forming over her cheek.

The knife is slammed into board hard enough that the metal _twangs_ vibrating back and forth as he crosses the room in three great strides, hand, ever gentle, curling under his daughters chin. "Talia." There is no question in his voice, just a flat sort of anger that has her eyes rolling softly. He does not ask her what has happened.

"Another girl at school. The new teacher, Blake something, gave us both detention." Her hand rises, wiggling a piece of paper "And you have to go to a parent teacher conference. Two of them. He's doing each of us seperately and then a group one. Apparently we're getting a little out of control." Her lips quirk then, amusement shining in big eyes. "If you think this is bad, you should see the other girl." Selena's going to be limping for days, Talia knows.

"Miss Kyle again, I presume?" His thumb brushes feather-light over the bruise before he twists away to fetch an ice pack. He doesn't reprimand the girl for her fighting, not when she's seen him do much worse than kick someone in the leg. His life is not an easy one, but it is an interesting one, and it keeps them both living in muted luxury, sated as well as content.

"Always."

"What was it about this time?" He's not even really curious until his daughters ears flush a dark red. His eyebrows crawl up his face. "Talia?"

She says nothing as she grabs the ice pack and bolts to her room. He listens to the slam of her door – damn, he's going to have a hard time when she gets older – and narrows his eyes, instantly thinking of a dark haired boy with smooth hair, and smoother charm. _Wayne_. The absolute _terror_ of a boy, with his charm, his eyes, his perfect teeth. A thorn in his side since he'd taken Talia in, when the girl was but six.

Of course, it would be lovely little Bruce Wayne that had caused such a problem between his quiet daughter and the quieter Selena. _Women_, he realizes, _can be nasty_. He shakes his head, reminding himself that killing the last living Wayne would probably be a bad idea, would bring about snuffling police officers with questions. He grits his teeth and returns to the carrots, chopping with a new fervor as he tries to convince himself that Talia is a good girl, he's raised her well, and she will rise above this...crush, that is causing her so much termoil. _You must not kill Bruce Wayne. You __**must not**__ kill Bruce Wayne._

ZZZ

Blake had wanted to speak to him alone, and so Bane leaves his daughter in the office. The head secretary there, Barb Gordon – that name sounds familiar, and he thinks of a nosy cop with a penchant for popping in at the worst moments – smiles at Talia with an easy familiarity that has his brow furrowing. He wonders if Barsad, loyal, adoring Barsad, perhaps isn't telling him about _every_ time the school calls, because Talia and Gordon both seem way too comfortable with this.

Talia begins a conversation about Barb's pet bird, _Oracle_, and then weasles in a question about Wayne, and his shaggy black dog, _Batman_. Bane shakes his head and excuses himself, even as Barb's eyes light up. His daughter is sneaky, he knows, and apparently the trouble she gets herself into yet again comes down to that whelp of a boy.

Bane has no idea what he'd been expecting. The slim, dark haired man is _not_ it.

Wayne is sitting on a desk, looking bored. Beside him, Selena – her leg, bare from the thigh down, horribly purple, he notes – taps her fingernails on the desk, looking just as bored. Dent, class president, looks embaressed and some child Bane doesn't know appears downright _ecstatic_. This boy has horrible scarring across both cheeks, a grotesque mockery of a smile.

Who he assumes to be Blake, the dark haired man, is pacing back and forth in front of the array of students. "- and really, Bruce, one more time and I do not _care_ what Alfred says. Your ass will be stuck in here, everyday for the rest of the _year_, polo be damned." He slams a hand Wayne's desk, leaning down to glare into the boys eyes. "Am I understood?"

"Hey." The boy protests, leaning back "I was just trying to _help_."

"No. You really weren't." The man's eyes soften for the briefest moment. "Look, I've been here okay? It's not fun. That's still no reason for you to be picking fights. Someone's going to get hurt one of these days, and it's easier to break this bad behaviour while you're young."

"Bla-"

"Don't start with me Selena. Why are you even here?" The teacher is obviously exhausted as he turns his attention to the girl. "You don't have detention."

She hitches an eyebrow and glances at Bruce. Blake sighs, chest heaving.

"Alright, fine then." He crosses his arms, and Bane takes in the sight of the muscles there flexing. He's wearing a white, long sleeved, button up shirt. The sleeves are pushed to his elbows. "Bruce, detention during lunch, in this class, on clean up duty for the next _two weeks_. Selena? You get the art room for two more weeks on top of what you have left from that little stunt with Talia. Harvey and Jack, you two are on gym duty for a week."

Jack, the scarred boy, laughs. It makes Bane's skin crawl, and he leans against the door frame, simply watching the teacher work.

"Seriously?"

"Start arguing and we'll up everyone's detention another week, Bruce. Now hurry up, out. All of you." He turns to shoo the kids out of the class, and that's when their eyes meet.

The air suddenly seems heavy as dark eyes meet light. They are polar opposites of one another, and Bane feels a tingle crawl up his spine.

"Talia's dad?" Blake breaks the awkward silence with his question, snagging Wayne by the back of the shirt and gently urging the boy up.

Bane nods. Blake walks closer, the other children in tow, and he steps to the side to allow them their exit. Making sure to give Wayne a look, though. The boy, infuriating as always, tosses him back what will some day be a million-dollar smile, before sauntering off down the hall.

"Sorry." Blake runs a hand through his hair, shrugging helplessly "C'mon in Mister –"

"Call me Bane."

"Alright?" Blake's eyebrows hitch and he settles in his wheeled chair, pursing his lips and looking completely out of place. "Right so I wanted to talk to you about, uhm. Your daughter." Bane has followed him across the room but remains standing near the desk, eyes focused on the slim teacher. "Do you ah, want to sit down?" The discomfort is half fake, Bane realizes. His body is imposing, causing the light tension in slim shoulders, but the teachers dark eyes are calm. Waiting.

He sits, feeling the cheap plastic chair groan under his weight.

Silence falls over the two as Blake adjusts things on the desk, fidgety. "I'm assuming you've heard about the fight between Selena and Talia." He waits for Bane's nod. "I wanted to discuss it with both parties before I started making any solid changes. They're both incredibly bright, strong willed young ladies. The fighting between them is starting to affect their work, and their attitudes." Blake takes a breath here, leaning back in his seat. "They've both expressed interest in the girls' track team, and I'd like to have them partnered up."

"What?" Bane's voice is flat as he watches the teacher with blank eyes. "Pair them up?"

"Friends close, enemies closer?" Blake offers. "I just think it would be good for them to learn how to trust one another. The track team is large, but Ba – Miss Gordon always pairs girls off together to keep an eye on stretches, the timers, all of that fun stuff. If they're forced to get along for their own well being, and can take out their frustation on the track, it's going to do them – and the faculty – a lot of good. It's a safer way for them to compete, and it'll hopefully form a bond between them. This fighting is getting...out of hand. Talia and Selena are both on their last leg before suspension, and there's only so many times Miss Gordon and I can convince Principal Fox to give them another chance."

"Do you not think this Selena will take the opportunity on the track to hurt my Talia?" There's a small bite of anger to Bane's voice.

"No. Miss Gordon is the head of the track team, and if Selena and Talia are both forced to join, I'll be volunteering for the girls' team as well." He pauses, for a second. "I do boys basketball right now, but we have two others who are interested in that position."

"You're asking my permission to force my daughter to...what? Put false trust in a girl she can't stand?"

"Mister- "

"Bane."

"Okay, look." Blake leans forward on his desk, eyes tired. "You're never going to like every single person you meet in life, but you can't just try and kill those people. The sooner Talia learns that," Bane notes that Selena's name is absent from ths scenario, "The better for her, and everyone else. She's going to be suspended, and after that, she could get expelled. It'll look bad on her permanent record and if she hurts Selena worse than what she did last time, she could be facin' charges." There's the faintest slur of an accent now. "I like Talia, I really do. She's a great kid, and she's smart enough that what I'm teaching should be easy as pie for her. But she's letting this spat ruin _everything_ and this is all I can think to do, now. I tried this with the debate team," He grimaces, and holds up an arm. Bane notes the scabs that look oddly like finger nail marks running down it. "And I don't think it was physical enough for either of them. Talia threw a _desk_ Bane. A desk." Blake is standing then, pacing back and forth with his arms folded loosely behind him.

"If my daughter gets hurt, Mister Blake." Bane rises, staring down at the other man. He takes a deep breath and is startled to find that not once in this entire conversation has Blake gawked at his respirator. "I will hold you personally responsible." Something flickers in dark eyes, and Blake nods.

"I'd expect nothing less. You and Talia need to come back for another meeting with Selena and her guardian, but after that I hope I won't be seeing you until track." He claps a hand on Bane's arm, friendly, then jerks his chin towards the door. "I'll walk you back to the office."

There's a girl doing handstands on Gordon's desk, another watering a small ivy plant, and Talia is smiling to herself as her watchful eyes absorb it all. Gordon looks absolutely frustrated, close to ripping out her own hair. Blake stops suddenly enough that Bane finds his chest to a slim back, bodies pressed tight. They careen forwards before he catches his balance, gripping the teachers hip so they both remain standing.

Blake pulls away like he's been burned, and the blond gymist finally drops to the floor, cackling.

"Alright Quinn, up off the ground." Blake darts forwards to help the girl right herself, shaking his head. "Out now. You too Isley. Kyle left about twenty minutes ago, she's probably waiting for you two in the parking lot." It's easy to see that he just wants the girls gone, and they both wave at him before slinking off.

"Oh Mister Blake, you should let them have their fun." Talia croons, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"Uhhuh. If I let you all just do what you wanted, this school would be ashes." Blake gives Talia a smile, at least. "Making friends?"

"I like Harley. She's...intriguing." Talia's voice lowers at that. "A little unpredictable, and perhaps a little insane, but she's intriguing."

"Right." Blake tucks his hands into his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. Bane stands, silent in the door. Unnerving everyone in the room, aside from his daughter. "Well you're free to go now. I'll see you class tomorrow and remember you have detention with Doctor Crane at lunch."

"Really?" Gordon sounds amused then, as she wheels herself out from behind her desk. "That sounds like such a terrible punishment." Her voice is lightly teasing as she glances up at Blake. "Because we all know how much Talia _hates_ chemistry."

"I could have given her detention with you." He offers, gesturing for Talia to head to the door.

She does, a skip in her step as her hand curls over her fathers arm. Her eyes are full of way too much amusement.

All four of them head to the parking lot, awkward silence broken only by the soft and sparce banter between Gordon and Blake.

The woman, Bane notices, gets into Blake's beat up car without a second though.

His eyes meet with the teachers over the hood of his own expensive jeep and that same tingle from earlier returns. He slams the door with more force than neccessary, vaguely aware of Talia's snort.

"He's cute, right?" She asks, voice playful as he turns the keys.

He coughs.

"So, am I grounded?"

"No. Your punishment must be more severe." He bows his head as he backs out of the parking lot. "You are joining the track team, with Miss Kyle as your partner." His voice is grave as he speaks.

Talia looks absolutely horrified

ZZZ

The second meeting had been less awkward, John remembers. He'd had no time to study – oggle – Talia's father, with the girls and their parents in the room. He knew from the rumor mill, and a 'source', that Talia had no mother to speak of. Selena, on the other hand, had no parents to speak with and had been accompanied by the head of the girls' home she lived in.

That had been last week, and track had been going...surprisingly well, actually.

He stops halfway to his car – Barb's dad, Jim, had picked her up today for a family dinner – when he catches sight of a familiar dark haired girl sitting on the brick fence. "Talia?" He shouts out, glancing at his watch. It's six o'clock. _Fuck_, he thinks, _I really need to start grading papers at home. At least I've missed rush hour._

"Hello Mister Blake." The girls voice is flat, her lips pressed into a tight line.

"What are you still doin' here?" He approaches her with a light step, jumping to sit beside her on the short fence.

"My dad was supposed to pick me up, but I'm assuming he got caught up at work." She replies, easy. "I've called him, but no answer thus far. My uncle hasn't answered either, I'm guessing they're together." She shrugs.

Blake hates himself when he starts to speak, but he can't exactly leave a young lady sitting by herself, waiting for her dad. He could give her bus money. If anything happened to her though..."Your dad have a cell?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm not legally allowed to do this, but text him. I'll drive you home. You can't tell anyone though, alright?" He hops off the fence, and Talia follows.

She texts her father not only that Blake is driving her, but his licence plate number and the make of his car. Experience has taught her that one can never be too careful. "Why are you doing this if you know it' going to get you into trouble?" She asks, smiling her thanks as he opens the back passenger door for her.

"Honestly, I'd rather get in trouble than anything bad happen to you. It's just a one time thing though. Alright?" He waits for her nod before carefully closing the door and heading around to the front. "Address?" He asks, punching it into his GPS once she gives it to him.

"So...are you and Miss Gordon..." She starts.

"Not that it's any of your business." He is definitely more amused that he should be. "But no. We're not dating. We've just known each other for a _very_ long time." Seeing an opportunity, he continues talking. "Although, we used to fight just as bad as you and Selena do back when we were in high school. We ended up getting partnered together for a big social science project. She was more book smart than me, but I was more street smart than her. We ended up doing the best damn project in the whole class, and we've been close friends ever since."

"You're not going to make me like that sneaky cat." Talia replies, flat. "No matter what you say."

"Here's a piece of advice, Talia. Don't get some guy come between what could be a good friendship. You two are so alike, you could really hit it off. Bruce isn't worth the trouble." He can feel the eye roll even if he can't see it, and he sighs. "Alright, I'll drop it."

"I don't really...know how to behave around other girls." Talia sounds so hesitant, it's quite nearly heartbreaking. "I don't have a mother, and all of my fathers friends are men. It's not even Bruce that's causing us to fight it's just..." Blake knows Selena doesn't have any real positive female figures in her life either, and it suddenly all clicks.

They're pulling into Talia's long, gated driveway before he speaks again. "You know, I know it's tough. I didn't grow up with a mom or dad, and it sucks a lot. Not having anyone you can talk to? It makes you angry, and there's only so many times you can bite down on it before you explode. I get that, Talia. Have you tried taking to your dad about it?" He turns to face her, and at her glare, shrugs. He slips from the car to open her door, walking her up her steps. "Talia." She pauses, keys halfway to the lock. "Talking to me about this isn't going to help you. I'm just another dumb guy. I know you probably don't want to see a councellor at the school. I get that, too. But if you ever need someone to talk to, a girl you can...yanno." He shrugs again, lamely. "Go see Miss Gordon. I can guarentee anything you tell her will be in confidence. She's one of the few people there that actually _listens_, and she can try to help you or just lend an ear whenever you need, okay?"

Talia seems uncomortable with the conversation, and jumps, startled, when a clap of thunder bangs loud enough to rattle the windows.

It hadn't even been calling for rain, Blake thinks in dismay, as the sky opens up to drench them.

"What's the term? Pathetic fallacy?" She offers swinging the door open. "I don't usually do this, and it's probably breaking a law somewhere too, but I really don't want to be stuck in this big house by myself when there's a storm. He's never any later than eight. Please?" Her eyes are so pleading that Blake nods and slips into the immaculately kept mini mansion.

They go to the kitchen after Talia hands him a towel from a linen closet. He makes certain to stay as far away from her as possible, subtly moving anytime she gets closer. It seems to make her gleeful, and she turns it into a bit of a game. A harmless one, he knows.

They talk about nothing in particular and he tells her to call him John when they're not at school. She asks if he has pets and he tells her stories of his bird, Nightwing, who he'd gotten the same time Babs had bought Oracle. The birds hadn't been mates, but their cages had been close, and the thought of splitting them up forever had been heartbreaking.

Bane and Barsad return while John is finishing his third cup of tea. He's seated at the small kitchen table, with Talia on the counter across the room, hair still dripping onto a crimson towel. He's telling an animated story of how Oracle and Nightwing fly together, about how Oracle was originally called Batgirl because of how she constantly hung upside down to preen.

"We never clipped their wings." His voice is full of love. "Whenever we're at each others places we bring the birds. Sometimes we go up to Babs roof and let them fly around – they're both tagged, so if they get lost, they'll be returned. It's just awesome, you know? We sit around and the birds fly."

"Do you wish you could fly, John?" Talia asks him, eyes over his shoulder and on her father.

"Sometimes." He admits, setting the expensive tea cup down. "Most of the time, I'm content to watch."

"What kind of birds are they?"

"Nightwing's a Dusky Pionus, and Oracle's a Crimson Rosella."

"Mister Blake." Bane interrupts. He had, of course, received Talia's text – and sent her one of his own, as soon as he'd left his 'meeting' apologizing profuseley for disapointing her. "How nice to see you again." His voice rumbles from behind his respirator.

John freezes like he's been cauht in the middle of a heinous crime. "M – Bane." He stands, turning to face the man.

"I asked him to stay with me until you got back or the storm went away. Hello, Barsad."

"Talia." The man nods.

John shuffles, awkward. "Now that you're here, I'll get out of your hair." He snags his jacket from the back of the chair, where it had been drinking onto pristine white tiles. He doesn't apologize for the mess, apparently unbothered by it.

Bane nods. "We shall walk you to your car."

'We' turns out to be him and the less physically domineering but every bit as eerily terrifying Barsad. John can practically feel the two breathing down the back of his neck as he scampers down a hall, surprising himself with the fact that he'd remembered the route. _Fear does strange things to your mind_ he tells himself, turning at the door. "It's still pissin' outside. I can walk to my car by myself."

"Nonsense. What sort of host would I be if I did not return my guest in one piece?"

John has the feeling he's being laughed at, and bites down the retort _you'd be a less creepy host_, letting the words die before they touch his tongue. He shrugs, helpless, and slips out into the night. It doesn't take but five seconds until he's drenched to the bone, shoes making soggy squishing noises as he darts for the car.

He leaves the door partially open because Bane and Barsad are hovering near it, watching him through the dark and rain. He turns the key.

And then turns it again.


End file.
